


Daddy Come Home

by babywitchgirlbella12



Category: Orignal
Genre: Love care strict, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:52:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babywitchgirlbella12/pseuds/babywitchgirlbella12
Summary: Tom wants his Daddy home now!





	Daddy Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy

 

     Tom sat in his room, surrounded by stuffies and his bottom clad in a diaper, a light blue paci in his mouth. He hugged his brown bear to his chest, wishing it was Daddy. Want Daddy here with me! He thought with a pout. Why does he have to go to silly mean work? Doesn't he want to just stay here with me? Tom thought. He sighed and looked at his brown bears black eyes. "Daddy loves me, yes?" He asked the bear. 

    The bear didn't say anything, just stared up at Tom with a goofy smile and a blank stare. Tom sighed again and sat the bear down, grabbing his bottle of half drunk milk. Me will just drink this until Daddy comes home...he thought as he fell back onto a pill of stuffies, soon falling asleep. 

    Tom was awoken by the feeling of something wet and cold on his bottom and peepee. He sat up, crying, his bottle empty and laying on the floor forgotten. He had wet himself! Tom cried and banged his fists on his legs so hard out of shame, anger, sadness and desperation that he hurt his legs and fingers. He heard his door open and looked over to see Daddy standing there. He huffed, tears staining his cheeks and turned away. Why that meanie come back now of all times, to laugh at me? Tom thought. 

    He jumped as he felt hands going under his arms and picking him up. "Someone had an accident." Daddy whispered, patting his baby's bum. No shit...Tom thought. "Don't be thinking bad stuff, sweetness." Daddy said, knowing his littles mad face. Tom turned his face away and glared at the floor as he was carried to his changing table and laid down. "I'm sorry I'm late, baby, I had a few extra unexpected meetings I had to deal with." Daddy said. Tom sighed. After he was changed, he was carried into bed with his teddy and another warm bottle. 

    "Honey?" Daddy said as he curled around his baby boy. "Wha?" Tom said softly. "Are you mad at me?" Daddy asked. "Was...but not...anymore. Me know you had dumb work..." He said, curling his little skinny body into the older mans strong body. "Honey, work is not dumb. Its important." Daddy scolded. Tom sighed, nodding. He was glad Daddy had come home. "Now, my little sweet baby, go to sleep. Daddy's home to protect you." Daddy whispered into Tom's ear as the baby fell asleep to a lullaby. 


End file.
